The present invention relates to a liquid discharge device constituted by physically and electrically connecting a drive unit for selectively discharging liquid from a plurality of nozzles and a wiring board for applying a drive voltage to the drive unit to each other, and a manufacturing method thereof.
As a liquid discharge device for discharging liquid from a nozzle, for example, an ink discharge device is well known, and one example thereof is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-305847. The ink discharge device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-305847 includes an actuator unit having a plurality of drive parts for selectively discharging an ink from a plurality of nozzles on the basis of a drive voltage, and a wiring board having a sheet-like board main body and a plurality of wirings formed on the surface of the board main body. In addition, on the surface of the actuator unit, a plurality of electrodes in correspondence to the plurality of individual drive parts are formed. Terminals are formed on end portions of the plurality of individual wirings on the wiring board, and the plurality of wirings and the plurality of terminals are covered with a synthetic resin layer formed on the surface of the board main body. Further, the plurality of terminals on the wiring board and the plurality of electrodes on the actuator unit are electrically connected to each other via a plurality of bumps formed on the surface of the actuator unit. The plurality of individual bumps are extended through the uncured synthetic resin layer during the manufacturing process to be electrically connected to the terminals, and the actuator unit and the wiring board are physically connected to each other with the cured synthetic resin layer.